


GGAD

by chomcang



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomcang/pseuds/chomcang





	GGAD

-我晚点回来

邓布利多看着桌上的纸条，这人又去哪了?  
他走进浴室冲了澡，格林德沃还是没有回来

“惊喜” 格林德沃从窗户跳了进来，将两只手放在背后

“说几次了，别从窗户进来”邓布利多无奈的摇摇头  
格林德沃慢慢走进他弯下身来对他微笑

“你手里拿了什么?” 邓布利多好奇的问

格林德沃伸出手，左手拿着玫瑰，右手拿着雏菊

“送你” 格林德沃笑着，一脸求夸奖的表情  
邓布利多高兴地接过两朵花，花朵淡淡的香气扑鼻而来

格林德沃轻轻将人圈在怀里，俩人额头碰着额头

“阿不思，我送你礼物，你是不是也要送我什么?” 格林德沃一边说着，唇贴在邓布利多的耳边吐息着

“你想要什么?” 邓布利多将人推开，把花插进花瓶里

“你”

 格林德沃说完捧起他的脸，唇霸道的贴了上去，邓布利多配合的张开嘴，闭上双眼回应着他，这吻持续了一段时间，两人双双跌到床上，格林德沃快速的褪去彼此的衣物，身体贴了上去，他吻着邓布利多长长的睫毛，唇慢慢往下，在白皙的颈部烙下吻痕，邓布利多的手圈着他的颈部，小声的喘着气

格林德沃的吻慢慢来到邓布利多的胸口，张嘴含住其中一点，另一只手揉捏着

“恩...” 邓布利多张开嘴呻吟着

格林德沃满意的看着他的表情，两根手指在他的穴口试探着，慢慢进到他的体内

“呜...” 邓布利多皱着眉闷哼着

格林德沃又探入一根手指，三只手指开始扩张着，他对自己如此有耐心感到不可思议

“好了....进来吧，你今天怎么了” 邓布利多微笑着将腿缠上格林德沃的腰

得到了爱人的允许，格林德沃笑的像孩子一样，将自己的欲望送入邓布利多体内  
破开紧致温暖的肠壁，慢慢推到最底

俩人发出了叹息，相视而笑

格林德沃握紧人儿的腰肢，开始加快了速度，磨过邓布利多的敏感点

“阿...” 邓布利多呻吟着

格林德沃弯下身来到他的胸前舔拭着他的乳尖，邓布利多修长的手指在格林德沃的发间穿梭着，他晃着腰，扭动着身躯，脖子向后仰着形成一道好看的弧度；格林德沃的手抚上他的性器开始套弄着，下身也用力的撞击着，像要把人融到自己体内一般

“哈...盖勒特.阿...轻点”

不久邓布利多释放在格林德沃手上，他喘着气，口水从嘴角流了下来，失焦的双眼对上格林德沃的，格林德沃把人抱了起来，放慢了速度，由下而上的挺进，啃咬他的锁骨，邓布利多紧紧抱着格林德沃

“恩...呜”

喘息声伴随着肉体拍打的声音回荡在整个房内，格林德沃含住人儿敏感的耳垂，揉着他的臀瓣再次加快了速度开始顶弄着，每次抽插都带出一截粉色的嫩肉，邓布利多的性器流出了水打湿了彼此的腹部

“阿...”

格林德沃又这样肏干了几十下，将自己的液体射进邓布利多体内

“哈...”肠壁的灼热感让邓布利多觉得自己被烫着了般，他疲惫的闭起眼睛，格林德沃把人放回床上，吻了吻他的额头

 

“阿不思，我爱你，我永远不会离开你” 格林德沃轻声说着

听见爱人的告白邓布利多缓缓的睁开眼睛看着他

不久，俩人十指紧扣，相拥而眠


End file.
